


and i'm feline good

by agrestenoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Balcony Scene, F/F, Fluff, Romance, post-identity reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrestenoir/pseuds/agrestenoir
Summary: Marinette was dating Chat Noir—this was not a recent development. The girl beneath the mask, on the other hand, was.





	and i'm feline good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [breeeliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breeeliss/gifts).



> This story is for [breeeliss](http://breeeliss.tumblr.com/) as a gift for surviving her semester and because I really wanted to participate in Marichat May. It's a twist, of course, with ChloNoir which is an AU that's taken a hold of my heart, but I just really wanted an excuse to write some tender Chloenette.

“ _Hellooo_ , my Maricat,” came the drawl of a feline draped across her longue chair on the terrace, blue eyes glowing eerily in the shadow of the bakery. “Thought you’d never come out of your little hidey hole.”

Marinette pursed her lips in a thin line, smothering the smile that threatened to break out. “You mean my room?” Ambling closer to the leather-clad superhero reclining lazily in lounger, she couldn’t help but let the giggle slip out into the space between them as a bubble of happiness swelled in the pit of her stomach.

Chat Noir’s grin grew wider at the sound, and she scooted over to make room for her. However, Marinette slid over the arm rest of the lounger and fell into Chat Noir’s lap before she had a chance to move any further. Snuggling against the warm body, she pushed her face in the crook of Chat Noir’s neck, breathing in the fresh smell of cinnamon from that tacky perfume she insisted on wearing despite the complaints Marinette had (though Marinette had grown to love it, not that she’d ever tell Chat Noir).

Content with their position, hearts pressed against each other, hot breathes tickling wind-blistered skin, Marinette couldn’t help but smile.  _God, she’d missed her girlfriend._

“Missed you,” Marinette mumbled against her skin, pressing a closed-mouth kiss in the dimple on the side of her chin. “You didn’t come by last night.”

Chat Noir shrugged underneath her, resting her head against the top of Marinette’s with a sigh. “Thought I’d give you some time, not that you’d need it, but…” It made sense—her concerns weren’t unwarranted. 

Marinette was dating Chat Noir—this was not a recent development. The girl beneath the mask, Chloe Bourgeois, on the other hand, was. 

The reveal had been sudden, a result of poor timing and a happy accident. Shortly after an akuma battle, Ladybug had ducked behind the school building, detransforming and hiding Tikki away just as Chat Noir dropped down around the corner in a flash of green light. It happened in a blink, the span of a single heartbeat, before she’d registered that Chloe Bourgeois, her nemesis for five years and friend for five months, stood before her in all the glory of a post-miraculous transformation.

A black kwami with bright green eyes snuggled under her jacket the instant he saw Marinette standing there, and Chloe was still grasping the fact that someone had _seen her_ —not realizing just _who_ it was in front of her. Tikki quivering at her hip, heart pounding in her chest, Marinette could only turn on her heel and run. She would regret it later, curled up in a white-knit blanket as she sat on her terrace, waiting for Chat Noir to arrive for their nightly date. But the superheroine, her partner-in-crime, her girlfriend of three months, never showed.

“Chloe Bourgeois,” Marinette said, the name rolling off her tongue with a sharp tang of familiarity. “Who’d of thought Paris’s Princess was also Paris’s superhero?”

Chat No— _Chloe_ —snorted beside her, sharp with muffled laughter. “I’m almost insulted no one’s seen it yet.”

Marinette reached up with a steady hand and brushed the blonde fringe away from Chat Noir’s face, a low _purr_ rumbling from deep within her chest. She continued her gentle caress, letting the superhero melt against her, and Marinette couldn’t help but laugh. “Yeah, you’re right. You’re both so spoiled—it’s a wonder no one saw it.”

Chat Noir sputtered in response, a light pink dusting the tips of her ears and tops of her cheeks. “Y-You… _You_ ,” she growled, unable to form a coherent statement as Marinette simply stared up at her through heavy-lidded lashes. “…You’re something else, Maricat.”

Marinette nodded, snuggling deeper into the chair and her girlfriend. “I know.”

“We really do need to talk about this,” Chat Noir said.

“ _Mmhmm_ ,” she hummed, closing her eyes, the imprint of Chloe’s soft smile dancing behind her lids.

“I mean it. We have to talk about this… about us,” Chat Noir tried to say, but Marinette nudged her chin with the top of her head to stop her.

“Yeah, I know,” she said, pressing another close-lipped kiss to her cool skin, this time right above her collarbone. “But it can wait till later.”

Chat Noir sighed and gave into her girlfriend’s antics. “Mari…” 

Marinette knew her girlfriend was worried—how her identity reveal would factor into their relationship, and Marinette should probably tell her partner that she was Ladybug as well—but right now, all that mattered was that there was still a _them_ , and they were _together_ , and they were _happy._  

“I missed you,” she told Chat Noir again, hoping that the other girl could hear it in her voice. “I really did.” 

“I know,” was the only response the superhero offered, but for now, it was more than enough. 

Beneath the stars, the two fell silent with only the sound of the quiet Paris night and one another’s heartbeats to lull them to sleep. They had a lot to sort out, this was true, but both of them were sure they’d get past it. If there was one thing Marinette had learned about being superhero, it was that love conquered all obstacles, and this…

And well, she thought, looking up at Chat Noir with a soft smile as sleep crept up on her, if this was love, then this shouldn’t be any different.

 


End file.
